


Frozen Hearts in Love

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Date, Loki is part of the Avengers, M/M, Pining!Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve is not clueless, implicit sex, sex on the first date, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Someone shows interest in Steve.He's flattered, really. Not many can claim a god is flirting with them all the time, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I deleted this story by accident while I was on a deleting spree, and I decided to revamp it to my current style. It originally was published in 2012 and was my first fanfiction in English. It was filled to the brim with mistakes, needless to say. This version is much more cleaner and fluffier.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)

“I gathered you are coming from the past?’’ 

It had been two months since Loki had turned himself to the Avengers to amend for his past crimes. He wanted to help people, to save them, even if he was the God of Mischief. He knew he could use his silver tongue for good ends, and so he was trying. At first, the Avengers were reluctant, but Fury had accepted him in, claiming it would be easier to have an eye on him from the inside. They quickly discovered he wasn’t a bad company after a few weeks. He was brilliant, could make even Natasha laugh (which happened to be an accomplishment in itself), and he’d became an official part of the Avengers.

“Yes. I was frozen for seventy years. I thought Tony told you my story already.”

“Indeed, but I would find it far more interesting to hear it from the man himself.’’ Loki’s grin dazzled him, as the rest of him.

Loki had shown an interest in Steve from the start. He liked to flirt with him until his face turned red, yet remaining charming and gentleman. Steve hadn’t known how to react at first, not because Loki was a man, but because he was a Norse god whose intentions weren’t always clear.  

Honestly, though, he was flattered. Who wouldn't be flattered to be hit on by a god, after all? Apparently he didn’t only had a wonderfully shaped muscled ass and gorgeous body, but also had an intriguing personality and honorable sense of justice. If by sense of justice he meant Steve was trying to do the right thing instead of the easy one, then he supposed it was justice.

‘What are you up in the gym anyway?” Steve asked, turning to put down the weight he had been working with.

“Are you trying to change the topic, Steven?” He was the only one calling him with his real name, not that the Captain really minded. He preferred that over any nickname Tony had chose for him that day.

 “What would you like to know about my previous life, then?” He was breathing hard, having done a couple of series, and his shirt was clinging to his chest and back like a second skin. Loki was busy ogling him, and he tried his hardest not to flush. Maybe Loki wasn’t interested only in his physique, but he didn’t dislike the view either.

“I’m curious to know how a normal Brooklyn boy, like you describe yourself back then, was able to gain so much power, but still stayed with the same respect for human beings.” Loki approached him, his emerald eyes now fixed on his, and was now standing a few feet from him.

“I’m still a human who was injected the serum.”

“Your own stupidity brought you here, surprisingly enough. You wanted so much to be accepted that you let them experiment on you.” His words hurt, because he knew they were true. He had wanted to help and fight alongside Bucky, but at his core, he thought being in the army meant he would be accepted by his peers.

“You would have done the same. You nearly destroyed a planet for your people, for your father to notice you.”

“He is not my father!” Loki hadn’t shouted, but Steve could clearly see the pain in his beautiful face. “He never was, he lied to me for all these years.”

“I think he loves you so much he didn’t want you to know you had a part of the enemy in you.” Loki didn’t respond, but his face crunched up and he stepped away. Steve thought he would leave, but Loki simply sighed, his features relaxing.

“I’m sorry, I should not ask about your past when mine is still so painful for me. I only wanted to... No, I’ll leave you to your activity.”

It was the first time Loki acted this way with him, and it hurt Steve more than he thought it would. Somehow Loki had now a place in his life, and leaving would create a hole Steve was not ready for.

“Wait.” He strode to Loki before he he could leave the gym and stopped him with a hand on his arm. He was only wearing a forest green Henley with the sleeves rolled up, and his skin was silky smooth against his. “What did you want to ask me?”

Loki turned in his grasp, staring at him. Finally, he said “I wanted to go watch a movie to the cinema, you know the one Tony usually goes? There is currently a classic movie from the thirties with Charlie Chaplin, _City Lights_. You probably know it.” Was Loki babbling? Steve repressed a laugh at how adorable it was.

“Sure, I’d love that. What time? I need to shower first, but I’d be ready soon.” He answered without realizing, and then cringed. Every time he would say  _Shower_ , the god would look at him with a smirk, sometimes asking if he could join. One day he wouldn’t blush at that and actually take up on his offer.

“You have plenty of time, it starts in two hours. I’ll be in the common living room in an hour and a half.” And he was gone with a last smile and lingering eyes. Steve couldn’t help but feel giddy. He knew those soft smiles were only destined to him, and his chest expanded with warmth.

 --

To his surprise, going to the movies alone with Loki wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. He made Steve laugh with some careless comments, didn’t try to touch him inappropriately and bought him enough popcorn to last the whole movie, and it involved numerous very large bags. He realized that an honest Loki speaking his mind was a Loki he really liked.

He had never watched the movie before, and he understood why this was considered a classic. Despite his interest, he kept throwing glances to the god throughout the movie, watching his profile; admiring him. He was gorgeous. Steve’s fingers itched with the need to draw him.

After the movie, they decided to go eat somewhere – “ _No more shawarma, please_ ” -, and they settled for a small café. It was cozy and intimate, perfect for a date (but that wasn’t what they were doing, right?). Their hot chocolate was delicious. 

“So, tell me about that last hobby of yours.’’ Steve incited him after a sip of his drink. Loki opted for tea with a cranberries biscotti. He would sometimes lick off the crumbles from his long fingers, and Steve found it hard not to stare. 

He smiled. ‘’You’re talking about that television show I’m currently watching,  _Breaking Bad_? It is very intriguing, and I love to be surprised by the current of events.’’ His eyes became brighter as he began to talk about the show. He really was passionate of it, having watched the four first seasons in less than a month, through his busy schedule. 

 “That Walter White is caught in the middle of all these drug stories because he can’t stop cooking meth?” His hot chocolate was almost gone, sadly. 

“In a way, yes. It’s not something you can stop just because you want to, once you begin to have contracts and you become well-known.” Loki frowned. ‘’A bit like me with a preceding reputation. But I changed.”

Steve nodded, smiling a bit. “You did. It seems like a lot of talking and little bit of action, I’m not sure I would like that, if I were to watch it.”

To that, Loki grinned. “No, it’s not all action and no-talking, it is more nuanced than that, but some episodes have guns and murders in them. Maybe we could watch the first episode, sometimes? If you’d like to, of course.”

“Sure. If it can interest a god, why not me?”

To his delight, Loki had a shy smile. He cleared his throat, trying in vain to hide how pleased he was. They continued talking for a while, of their current hobbies mostly. It was late when they returned to the Avengers Tower, but neither minded. 

“I had a really nice evening. Thank you for inviting me,” Steve said once they were there. 

 “It was my pleasure, Steve. You are a very enjoyable company.” The captain couldn’t help but blush at his heavy look, glancing down at his feet for a moment.

“Listen, um... I never had any date before, and I know you’ve been interesting in me for quite a while, but I, uh...” He wasn’t good with words. Loki’s affectionate gaze helped him a bit. “I hope you won’t mind...” And he kissed him. He wasn’t sure how much pressure he was allowed, with Loki not being from this world and him having superhuman strength, so it was a bit clumsy, but he put his heart into it. He licked his lips unconsciously after putting away, Loki’s taste still on them.

“I’ll mind if you leave me with only a small kiss.” Loki’s desire-laced voice made him shiver, and he was pulled into a deeper and needier kiss. He wrapped his muscled arms around the god’s waist as he kissed him back with the same need. 

“Loki...” Steve moaned against his lips when his ass was shamelessly grabbed, Loki grinding against him. They were still in the middle of the living room, but Steve didn’t particularly cared at the moment, too focused on the tongue in his mouth.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Steve Rogers,” Loki purred in his ear, his breath tickling it. “Would you mind continuing this in one of our rooms?” His sentence finished in a gasp when Steve licked a stripe along the long column of his neck, nibbling and softly biting him. His fingers prodded under the god’s shirt, feeling and caressing the cool flesh underneath. How could someone who was blushing while admitting his feelings a mere moment ago could now be so sexy and dominant and  _oh, that felt really good..._  

Loki turned his neck to give him more access. Steve continued to kiss and bite where the neck and shoulder were meeting, making Loki gasp and moan. He grabbed Steve more securely and teleported them in his room.

“Oh...” Steve felt dizzy for a few seconds, looking around them. “I forgot about that little trick of yours” That earned him a deep chuckle. 

“Let me show you more,” he promised with smoldering eyes. He began to undress throwing his clothes without a care for them. Steve gulped, watched the long digits move around to show more and more pale and soft-looking skin. When he saw a cute collarbone poking out, he couldn’t help but go kiss and lick it. Another moan escaped the god, who had closed his eyes under the administration. He was pushed on the large bed, where Steve crawled over him to kiss his breath away, his big hands exploring him. This was going to be good...

They spent the next few hours discovering each other’s body, making sure to leave their marks. Steve didn’t need a lot of instructions, he knew how to take initiatives, and Loki liked that very much. He wasn’t the only one with a talented tongue...

What disturbed him a bit was the cuddles afterwards. He wasn’t used to it, he would usually go after having what he wanted, but he was reluctant to leave the feeling of Steve’s large, naked body against his back. It felt nice. A muscled arm was around his middle, Steve’s breath tickling his neck. Loki was comfortable in that unfamiliar cocoon of... _love?_ He didn’t even know himself. He was really interested in Steve, liked him very much, but love was still an unfamiliar feeling to him. 

 “So...” He began, gently caressing Steve’s arm. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Steve hummed, his hand flat against his toned stomach. “It was much better than I expected.’’ That earned him a smile as Loki rolled on his back to face him.

“It’s an act as old as the worlds. There’s no trick behind it, even if I do believe that flexibility and creativity may help explore new aspects of it.”

“Mmm, I’ll keep it in mind for next time.’’ For next time? Yes, Steve decided, there would definitely be a next time. He really liked Loki, he liked being with him and talking with him. He wanted to see his lit eyes when he smiled or was excited about something, wanted to make him laugh some more. The perspective of spending more time with him was uplifting, and he couldn’t help grinning.

“Next time? I like that idea...” Loki smiled back before kissing his shoulder. He returned to his previous position, moving a bit to feel the Steve’s skin with a content sigh.

He was slowly falling asleep as the sun was creeping its way in the sky and through a crack in the curtains. Behind him, Steve tightened his grip around the god’s narrow waist and was asleep a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/).


End file.
